This invention relates to improvements in an apparatus for conducting preparatory operations in accordance with the species of the coins or notes handled by a coin or note handling machine.
In a coin handling machine, it is necessary as preparatory operations to select the species of coin, count the coins, select an accumulating cylinder for a predetermined number of coins, select a packaging paper, determine the level of a clamping pawl to correspond to the level of the accumulated coins, and select stamps for sealing the species of coin, for indicating the amount of money packaged, for indicating the bank name, etc. In a note handling machine, it is necessary to select a storage stacker for notes, etc. and in a money changing machine or a money discharging machine, it is also necessary to make selections or settings as mentioned above.
All countries have currencies consisting of several species of coins and notes. Therefore, in a coin or note handling machine, it is necessary to make selections or settings for the species of coin or note to be treated each time there is a change in the species of the coin or note to be handled. In general, selecting operations are made by selecting switches corresponding in number to the number of species of coins or notes to be handled and cams for actuating one or more of these switches are used to issue signals and actuate necessary motors and solenoids, etc. and thereby to control each mechanism. However, in such an apparatus, the selecting switches become large in number and when many species of coins are to be handled, the machine itself becomes large. As a result, the machine is hard to miniaturize and its assembly and adjustment are difficult. Thus, the machine becomes high in cost.
As an example, the Japanese Utility Model application No. 168475/1976 which was filed by the same applicant discloses that in a coin handling machine many switches are used as a setting device and selecting devices. The coin handling machine requires space for disposing many switches and a number of cams for selectively actuating these switches and thus is attended by difficulties in the adjustment of the timing of each cam.
In these conventional apparatuses, the movable members of the selecting devices are constructed so that they are rotated in the same direction regardless of direction of rotation of a setting dial. Because of this, when a selecting device is set by rotating a setting dial 60.degree. in the opposite direction to that of the movable member of the selecting device, the movable member must be rotated 300.degree. and this results in an unnecessarily long selecting time.
There is known a specific example of a combination of a packaging paper position setting device and a selecting device associated therewith for use in conventional machines. However, in this arrangement, when the carriage having packaging papers mounted in several positions is located by the selecting device, the selecting device relocates the carriage after releasing the carriage from the locked state in which it has previously be placed by a lock device. Such lock devices are generally constructed to be released by energization of a solenoid. Since, in these machines, the electric source is cut off when the cover is opened, it is impossible to manually set the location of the packaging paper when the machine malfunctions.